This invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly, it relates to a tool which is adapted to be used for removing safely O-rings from various types of process equipment.
As is generally known in the art, O-rings are used typically to provide a fluid-tight or gas-tight seal between two surfaces. For example, O-rings are generally placed around the circumference of a groove or the like so as to insure a sealing engagement between the surface of the groove and an abutting surface. It is quite frequent that these O-rings become possibly damaged or even destroyed during use and thus are required to be changed. On the other hand, there are times when it is only desired to check or inspect the O-rings to determine whether or not they need to be replaced.
However, it is unknown to the inventor of such existing tools which are commercially available that could be used for removing of O-rings from a piece of equipment. In view of the absence of such tools, a user will typically grab any convenient tool or instrument and use it for removing the desired O-ring. These tools or instruments may be of any shape and size and can the full gamut from metal needles, pins, screw drivers, or any available objects which have a sharp tip. Because these tools are generally formed of a metallic material, when they are inserted underneath the O-ring and in between the O-ring and the outer surface of the groove so as to pry or lift off the O-ring, the fine smooth surface of the groove may become scratched or scraped. As a result, the integrity of the seal/vacuum is compromised and may further cause a number of undesired conditions, such as poor quality processes, lower yields, high leakage rates and excessive down-times of the equipment.
Moreover, these prior art tools used have another disadvantage in that they may actually dig into the O-ring as well and can cause damage to it or even possibly destroy the same (i.e., splitting or ripping the O-ring). In view of the fact that some of these O-rings used in process equipment are sometimes quite expensive, the use of such conventional tools can be a costly proposition. As can be easily seen, this cost would be rather substantial in nature when dealing with a particular piece of process equipment which involves the removal of a large number of O-rings.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a tool which is adapted to be used for removing O-rings from various types of equipment without causing damage to the equipment and/or the O-ring itself.